Computing systems may include non-volatile memory for write-back disk caching to enhance performance of such systems. For example, a computing system may include a non volatile storage media such as NAND media as a data backing unit. A single-level cell NAND media may be employed for write-back disk caching. The single-level NAND media offers relatively high endurance and write performance but is quite expensive. Further, a multi-level cell NAND media may be employed for write-back disk caching. However, the multi-level NAND media has a relatively low endurance and write performance thereby making it unusable for certain applications.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.